how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/powerpc/platforms/embedded6xx
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / powerpc / platforms / embedded6xx ---- "Machine Type" **depends on EMBEDDED6xx *'Option:' KATANA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Artesyn-Katana **: Select KATANA if configuring an Artesyn KATANA 750i or 3750 cPCI board. *'Option:' WILLOW **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Cogent-Willow *'Option:' CPCI690 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Force-CPCI690 **: Select CPCI690 if configuring a Force CPCI690 cPCI board. *'Option:' POWERPMC250 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Force-PowerPMC250 *'Option:' CHESTNUT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IBM 750FX Eval board or 750GX Eval board **: Select CHESTNUT if configuring an IBM 750FX Eval Board or an IBM 750GX Eval board. *'Option:' SPRUCE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) IBM-Spruce **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI *'Option:' HDPU **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Sky-HDPU **: Select HDPU if configuring a Sky Computers Compute Blade. *'Option:' HDPU_FEATURES **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends HDPU **(on/off/module) HDPU-Features **: Select to enable HDPU enhanced features. *'Option:' EV64260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Marvell-EV64260BP **: Select EV64260 if configuring a Marvell (formerly Galileo) EV64260BP Evaluation platform. *'Option:' LOPEC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Motorola-LoPEC **select PPC_I8259 *'Option:' MVME5100 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Motorola-MVME5100 **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI *'Option:' PPLUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Motorola-PowerPlus **select PPC_I8259 **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI *'Option:' PRPMC750 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Motorola-PrPMC750 **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI *'Option:' PRPMC800 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Motorola-PrPMC800 **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI *'Option:' SANDPOINT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Motorola-Sandpoint **select PPC_I8259 **: Select SANDPOINT if configuring for a Motorola Sandpoint X3 (any flavor). *'Option:' RADSTONE_PPC7D **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Radstone Technology PPC7D board **select PPC_I8259 *'Option:' PAL4 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SBS-Palomar4 *'Option:' GEMINI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Synergy-Gemini **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI **depends on BROKEN **: Select Gemini if configuring for a Synergy Microsystems' Gemini series Single Board Computer. More information is available at: . *'Option:' EST8260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) EST8260 **: The EST8260 is a single-board computer manufactured by Wind River Systems, Inc. (formerly Embedded Support Tools Corp.) and based on the MPC8260. Wind River Systems has a website at , but the EST8260 cannot be found on it and has probably been discontinued or rebadged. *'Option:' SBC82xx **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SBC82xx **: SBC PowerQUICC II, single-board computer with MPC82xx CPU Manufacturer: Wind River Systems, Inc. Date of Release: May 2003 End of Life: - URL: *'Option:' SBS8260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SBS8260 *'Option:' RPX8260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) RPXSUPER *'Option:' TQM8260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) TQM8260 **: MPC8260 based module, little larger than credit card, up to 128 MB global + 64 MB local RAM, 32 MB Flash, 32 kB EEPROM, 256 kB L@ Cache, 10baseT + 100baseT Ethernet, 2 x serial ports, ... Manufacturer: TQ Components, www.tq-group.de Date of Release: June 2001 End of Life: not yet :-) URL: *'Option:' ADS8272 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ADS8272 *'Option:' PQ2FADS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Freescale-PQ2FADS **: Select PQ2FADS if you wish to configure for a Freescale PQ2FADS board (-VR or -ZU). *'Option:' LITE5200 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Freescale LITE5200 / (IceCube) **select PPC_MPC52xx **: Support for the LITE5200 dev board for the MPC5200 from Freescale. This is for the LITE5200 version 2.0 board. Don't know if it changes much but it's only been tested on this board version. I think this board is also known as IceCube. *'Option:' MPC834x_SYS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Freescale MPC834x SYS **: This option enables support for the MPC 834x SYS evaluation board. **: Be aware that PCI buses can only function when SYS board is plugged into the PIB (Platform IO Board) board from Freescale which provide 3 PCI slots. The PIBs PCI initialization is the bootloader's responsibility. *'Option:' EV64360 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Marvell-EV64360BP **: Select EV64360 if configuring a Marvell EV64360BP Evaluation platform. *'Option:' PQ2ADS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on ADS8272 **default y *'Option:' TQM8xxL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on 8xx && (TQM823L || TQM850L || FPS850L || TQM855L || TQM860L) **default y *'Option:' PPC_MPC52xx **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) *'Option:' 8260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CPM2 Support if WILLOW **depends on 6xx **default y if TQM8260 || RPX8260 || EST8260 || SBS8260 || SBC82xx || PQ2FADS **: The MPC8260 is a typical embedded CPU made by Motorola. Selecting this option means that you wish to build a kernel for a machine with an 8260 class CPU. *'Option:' 8272 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on 6xx **default y if ADS8272 **select 8260 **: The MPC8272 CPM has a different internal dpram setup than other CPM2 devices *'Option:' 83xx **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y if MPC834x_SYS *'Option:' MPC834x **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y if MPC834x_SYS *'Option:' CPM2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on 8260 || MPC8560 || MPC8555 **default y **: The CPM2 (Communications Processor Module) is a coprocessor on embedded CPUs made by Motorola. Selecting this option means that you wish to build a kernel for a machine with a CPM2 coprocessor on it (826x, 827x, 8560). *'Option:' PPC_GEN550 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on SANDPOINT || SPRUCE || PPLUS || \ 750 || PRPMC800 || LOPEC || \ (EV64260 && !SERIAL_MPSC) || CHESTNUT || RADSTONE_PPC7D || \ 83xx **default y *'Option:' FORCE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on 6xx && POWERPMC250 **default y *'Option:' GT64260 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on EV64260 || CPCI690 **default y *'Option:' MV64360# Really MV64360 & MV64460 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on CHESTNUT || KATANA || RADSTONE_PPC7D || HDPU || EV64360 **default y *'Option:' MV64X60 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on (GT64260 || MV64360) **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI **default y Set bridge options **depends on MV64X60 *'Option:' NOT_COHERENT_CACHE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Turn off Cache Coherency **default n **: Some 64x60 bridges lock up when trying to enforce cache coherency. When this option is selected, cache coherency will be turned off. Note that this can cause other problems (e.g., stale data being speculatively loaded via a cached mapping). Use at your own risk. *'Option:' MV64X60_BASE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Set bridge base used by firmware" **default "0xf1000000" **: A firmware can leave the base address of the bridge's registers at a non-standard location. If so, set this value to reflect the address of that non-standard location. *'Option:' MV64X60_NEW_BASE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "Set bridge base used by kernel" **default "0xf1000000" **: If the current base address of the bridge's registers is not where you want it, set this value to the address that you want it moved to. *'Option:' NONMONARCH_SUPPORT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable Non-Monarch Support **depends on PRPMC800 *'Option:' HARRIER **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PRPMC800 **default y *'Option:' EPIC_SERIAL_MODE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on 6xx && (LOPEC || SANDPOINT) **default y *'Option:' MPC10X_BRIDGE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on POWERPMC250 || LOPEC || SANDPOINT **select PPC_INDIRECT_PCI **default y *'Option:' MPC10X_OPENPIC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on POWERPMC250 || LOPEC || SANDPOINT **default y *'Option:' MPC10X_STORE_GATHERING **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable MPC10x store gathering **depends on MPC10X_BRIDGE *'Option:' SANDPOINT_ENABLE_UART1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable DUART mode on Sandpoint **depends on SANDPOINT **: If this option is enabled then the MPC824x processor will run in DUART mode instead of UART mode. *'Option:' HARRIER_STORE_GATHERING **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable Harrier store gathering **depends on HARRIER *'Option:' MVME5100_IPMC761_PRESENT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) MVME5100 configured with an IPMC761 **depends on MVME5100 **select PPC_I8259 *'Option:' SPRUCE_BAUD_33M **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Spruce baud clock support **depends on SPRUCE Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux